SUNRISE and SUNSET
by Khe-Ai Dyanka
Summary: Matahari terbit dan terbenam, terjadi di waktu yang berbeda namun memilki keindahan yang sama. Terbitnya mentari menandakan dimulainya hari baru. Terbenamnya mentari menandakan sudah saatnya kita untuk beristirahat melepas lelah sebelum kembali beraktivitas keesokan harinya. EXO fanfiction/HunHan brothership.


Annyeong! Kheai Dyanka datang lagi bawa FF aneh bin ajaib yang idenya muncul dari otak author sendiri. Kali ini saya bawa FF EXO pertama, dengan Cast HunHan EXO. Ini FF brothership, dan nggak ada romance-nya. Bagi yang nggak minat nggak perlu baca kok. Tapi, kalau terlanjur baca harus kasih Review. Author nggak pengen banyak ngomong, jadi silakan baca saja.

**Title :**

**SUNRISE AND SUNSET**

**Rated :**

T

**Genre :**

Family, Brothership

**Cast :**

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

**Disclaimer :**

Para karakter milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi, kalau diizinkan saya ingin mereka menjadi kakak saya. Hehe..

**WARNING!**

Cerita aneh, OOC, typo terbang kesana-sini, EYD perlu diragukan, tak ada konflik menonjol dan juga klimaks (jadi isi ceritanya itu datar-datar saja).

**HAPPY READING^_^**

"_Matahari terbit dan terbenam, terjadi di waktu yang berbeda namun memilki keindahan yang sama. Terbitnya mentari menandakan dimulainya hari baru. Terbenamnya mentari menandakan sudah saatnya kita untuk beristirahat melepas lelah sebelum kembali beraktivitas keesokan harinya_."

***LUHAN POV***

Hari sudah semakin gelap, tapi kenapa dia belum pulang juga. Seharusnya dia sudah pulang sejak pukul 4 tadi, apa dia ada acara. Jika ada seharusnya dia sudah menghubungiku. Sepertinya aku harus mencarinya.

Aku menyusuri jalan menuju sebuah sungai yang berjarak sekitar 200 m dari rumah. Entah mengapa aku merasa dia ada disana. Mungkin itu juga karena aku yang terlalu sering diajak olehnya ke tempat itu. Namun, sungguh tidak biasa jika dia pulang hingga malam jika hanya untuk berada di sana.

Dibantu cahaya lampu jalan yang sedikit redup aku melihat seseorang tengah berbaring di bawah pohon ditepi sungai dengan beralaskan rumput hijau dan berbantal ranselnya. Aku tahu jelas siapa dia meski aku tak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya, tentu saja dia adikku.

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku kearahnya, dapat kulihat wajah tenangnya saat tertidur. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, dia terlihat sangat polos. Ah, tentu saja begitu, tanpa tidurpun dia terlihat polos. Maafkan aku, karena aku harus membangunkanmu, _dongsaeng-_ku.

"Hunnie, bangun _saeng._" kataku seraya menepuk pipinya pelan. Dapat kulihat dia menggeliat tak nyaman, sebentar lagi dia pasti bangun. "Hunnie, cepat bangun ini sudah malam, _saeng_."

"Eungh, _Hyung_?" katanya sambil membuka sebelah matanya. Sepertinya dia masih ngantuk.

"_Ne,_ cepat bangun kita pulang."

"Ah, sudah malam, ya." katanya dengan sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"_Ne,_ kenapa kau tidak mengajakku kesini tadi? Aku bingung kenapa kau belum pulang juga padahal hari sudah malam."

"_Mianhae, Hyung_ aku tak bermaksud meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya ingin sendiri."

"_Wae?_ Apa ada masalah?"

"_Aniya, Hyung_."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya teringat _Appa._ Dulu aku selalu pergi ke sini bersama Appa."

"_Ne,_ aku tahu kau merindukan saat-saat bersama _Appa_. Akupun sama, aku juga sangat merindukan _Appa_ danaku juga merindukan _Umma. Umma_ selalu menemaniku di halaman belakang."

"_Ne,_ aku harap mereka bahagia disana." katanya sambil menengadah ke atas menatap pekatnya langit malam, aku dapat melihat senyumnya dan tatapan rindu itu. Akupun merasakan hal yang sama. Aku juga merindukan kedua orang tua kami. Tapi, tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan, Tuhan terlalu menyayangi mereka sehingga mengambil mereka lebih dulu.

"Itu pasti. _Kajja_ kita pulang sekarang, hari semakin malam."

"_Ne, kajja_." jawabnya. Kami pun beranjak dari sana. Berjalan beriringan di temani udara malam yang semakin terasa dingin. Mendengarnya berceloteh tentang sekolahnya hari ini membuatku merasa dia masih adik kecilku meski usianya sudah 17 tahun.

***LUHAN POV END***

***SEHUN POV***

Alarm HP-ku mulai berbunyi, membuatku merasa terganggu dan mau tidak mau aku harus bangun. Tidak biasanya aku menyetel alarm HP, karena sudah ada 'alarm pagi' yang membangunkanku, bahkan sebelum mentari terbangun dari singgasananya. Hari ini aku ingin membangunkan 'alarm pagiku' lebih dulu.

Aku menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukaku agar aku bangun sepenuhnya, jujur saja aku masih ngantuk. Tapi aku harus memberi kejutan untuknya. Setelah mencuci mukaku aku langsung meluncur ke kamarnya yang sebenarnya ada di sebelah kamarku.

Saat aku membuka pintu, aku dapat melihatnya masih dibalik selimut. Akupun mulai melancarkan aksiku untuk membangunkannya. "Hannie _Hyung_, cepat bangun." kataku sambil mengguncangkan tubuhnya, tapi dia tidak bereaksi. "_Hyung,_ ayo cepat bangun." kataku lagi tapi tidak tidak bergeming sama sekali. "Hannie _Hyung,_ cepat bangun! Apa kau sudah melupakan _sunrise_-mu?"

"Uwaa! Sekarang jam berapa?" katanya langsung terduduk. Dia sangat peka terhadap sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan matahari terbit.

"Ahahaha! Akhirnya kau bangun juga _Hyung_." kataku sambil tertawa. Aku senang melihat wajahnya yang panik. Dia lucu sekali, padahal usianya lebih tua dariku tapi wajahnya masih terlihat sangat muda. Kadang malah aku yang dianggap kakaknya.

"Apa aku melewatkan _sunrise_ hari ini?" tanyanya dengan nada panik.

"_Aniya, Hyung_ ini masih sangat pagi."

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 03.30."

"Aish, kau ini." katanya sambil melempar bantal ke arah mukaku.

"Mianhae, _Hyung._ Aku hanya ingin membangunkan 'alarm pagiku' lebih pagi dari saat dia membangunkanku. Hehe."

"Kau menganggapku alarm?" tanyanya dengan wajah marah, dia terlihat lucu sekali.

"_Ne, gumawo hyung._ Aku jadi bisa bangun pagi dan tidak terlambat sekolah. Hehe."

"_It's Ok_. Aku tidak akan membangunkanmu lagi dan selamat menerima hukuman karena terlambat sekolah."

"Ah, _Hyung_ jangan marah _dong._ Aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Keluar dari kamarku sekarang dan jangan pernah menemaniku lagi. Oh, ya aku tidak akan menemanimu dan membiarkanmu ketiduran disana dan pulang larut malam atau tidak sama sekali."

"_Hyung,_ aku hanya bercanda. _Hyung _bukan alarm pagiku. Tapi _Hyung_ adalah _Hyung_ yang sangat perhatian padaku. Aku tahu _Hyung_ sangat menyayangiku, dan aku juga sangat menyayangi _Hyung_."

"_Hyung_, jangan marah dong. Nanti _Hyung_ ketinggalan _sunrise_, lho."

"Oh, ya aku sampai lupa. Ayo temani aku."

"Tadi katanya tidak mau ditemani. Sekarang malah minta, kau ini bagaimana _sih Hyung_?"

"Lupakan, kalau kau tidak mau. Aku akan melihatnya sendiri." katanya ketus, dia masih marah, ya.

"_Aniya,_ aku ikut."

Kamipun berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumah kami. Disana terdapat dua pohon yang bersebelahan. Kamipun memanjat pohon yang kami pilih dan duduk disalah satu ranting yang kiranya kuat menahan tubuh kami.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang berubah, Hannie _Hyung_ selalu memilih pohon sebelah selatan dan aku utara. Pohon bagian selatan memang pohon yang sangat disukainya. Mengapa aku mengatakan itu, tentu saja karena pohon itu ditanam olehnya sendiri. Hingga usianya sekarang yang mencapai 21 tahun, dia tetap merawat pohon itu. Dulu pohon itu pernah akan ditebang, namun Hannie _Hyung_ menolak. Katanya karena dia pendek kalau tidak memanjat pohon dia tidak bisa melihat _sunrise_ bersama _Umma._ Meski _Umma_ telah tiada, tapi Hannie _Hyung_ tetap menjalani rutinitasnya untuk melihat keindahan matahari terbit.

Dapat kulihat dia tersenyum melihat cahaya jingga di ufuk timur. Sang mentari telah bangkit untuk menjalankan tugasnya menyinari dunia ini. Namun aku juga dapat melihat cairan bening yang mengalir di pipinya, cairan itu berasal dari mata indahnya. Aku tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. _Umma_.

***SEHUN POV END***

**~END~**

Wow! Akhirnya author bisa menyelesaikan FF ini. Jujur saja saya nggak nyangka bisa menyelesaikan FF aneh ini. Dengan penuh kesadaaran saya meyakini dalam fanfic ini masih ada banyak typo karena fanfic ini diedit dengan serampangan dan juga saya yang masih kurang begitu mengerti tentang EYD. Terakhir, tidak ada kata lain yang ingin saya katakan kecuali RnR, please! Terserah nanti isinya apa, kalau mau bilang jelek bilang saja.

Thank you ^_^


End file.
